This invention relates to a compound nutational carriage mechanism. More particularly the invention relates to a carriage mechanism for an ambulatory wobble toy, game or the like.
In the past games, toys, animal models etc. have been designed with various bearing elements and/or undercarriage mechanisms designed to impart a wobble or ambulatory motion to the article during operation. Such devices, while providing at least a degree of user appeal, exhibit several disadvantages. One difficulty is that in order to achieve a desired motion, prior devices have tended to be somewhat complex and intricate. Additionally previously known mechanisms are relatively costly to manufacture yet easily damaged. Once damaged these devices, are, in all practical respects difficult if not impossible to satisfactorily repair.
The difficulties suggested above are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which may tend to reduce the desirability of previously known devices. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, the foregoing is believed to demonstrate that previously known wobble carriage mechanisms will admit to worthwhile improvement.
Accordingly it is a general object of the invention to provide a novel carriage mechanism for a game, toy or the like which will obviate or minimize problems of the type previously described.
It is a particular object of the invention to provide a novel carriage mechanism for a game, ambulatory toy or the like which is basic in design and facilely manufactured.
It is another object of the invention to provide a wobble or compound nutational carriage mechanism which may be inexpensively manufactured, yet highly rugged and durable.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel wobble carriage mechanism which, if damaged, may be readily repaired.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel compound nutational carriage mechanism which produces a realistic and appealing wobble motion to an ambulatory toy or the like.